gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Bart Bass
Bartholomew "Bart" Bass is the CEO of Bass Industries and the distant father of Chuck Bass. Chuck constantly tried to please his father who came from nothing and disparaged Chuck's lavish and indolent lifestyle. It is said that Bart dies in the second season when he is about to meet with Lily about their marriage. However, it is revealed in the fifth season ("Raiders of the Lost Art") that he is alive. Following his return to New York City, Bart Bass retakes control over Bass Industries, throwing his son and his brother to the side and out of the company. Television series Season 1 In season one, it is shown that Bart Bass and Lily van der Woodsen have been secretly seeing one another, but Bart is not ready to make the relationship offical and is still dating other people. Lily then decides to make him jealous and when Bart brings a model to the Waldorf party, Lily comes with her ex-boyfriend from many many years, Rufus Hump hrey. They both see each other with their respective dates, but Bart isn't jealous until Rufus kisses Lily, which promopts Bart to talk to her. When they begin to date, Rufus' son Dan sees them together. Bart and his son Chuck Bass talk about how Chuck's actions affect Bart. Later, Chuck makes an offer to him about the club Victrolia, but Bart won't help Chuck since he thinks it is a club for Chuck to just do the same thing he always does. Chuck discovers that Bart and Lily are dating. Later on, he sees a woman waiting for Bart, who Chuck thinks is another model, but she really is an investor trying to help Chuck with his club after she and Bart came to Victrolia. Chuck tells his father that he told Lily about the woman he saw him with, so Bart then calls Lily to explain. One night, Bart and Lily have a family night together with Serena and Eric, Lily's kids, when Bart suddenly takes out a ring and asks Lily to marry him. After many ups and downs, they decide to get married. Although Serena and Eric don't care for Bart or Chuck, they decide that they should support their mother. Bart keeps a file on everyone in his life and knows of Lily's relationship with Rufus but decides to marry her despite this. One other family night with Bart and Lily and their children, Serena gets a package from someone containing what looks like porn among other things Serena thought Chuck sent her. When she tells Bart about it, he sends Chuck back to his hotel until it goes a way, but Serena discovers who it came from and leaves after apologizing to Chuck. Before the wedding, Bart calls Lily to an old building and reveals that it was the first one he bought and tells Lily that he should move on from it and she should do the same. At the wedding, all of their families and friends gather to see them get married. After they got married, they go to the reception where Chuck, the best man, speaks about how his father and Lily met and says that he would like to find someone he loves. Before Chuck was going to meet Blair, he was with Bart, who tells him that once he is together with Blair, he will never be same man. Season 2 Bart and Lily's relationship is rather strained in season two. After their wedding, they went on a honeymoon to Beijing. Lily came back a little before the summer ended, but Bart remained there since he had some business there. Then when Bart came home again, both Bart and Lily had some new rules for their kids, but Serena didn't believe what she was hearing and walked and talked with Eric about that, but Eric thought they should try to be nice about it. Then later Chuck says to do what she wants instead of listening to Bart and Lily so Serena goes in a dress which is very inappropriate, and when Bart came home and saw her in that dress he said that she won't going out like that but Serena didn't listen and took the elevator. Then later at the party Serena asked why Eric's boyfriend could not come, Bart said because he told Eric that it could be difficult since it would be a lot of people from the media. Then when Serena was talking with the media see said how she felt when her had all those other husbands and then realized it was not Bart who came with the rules it was her mother, Lily. Serena then left and went outside and met with Dan her -boyfriend and talked a little with him until Bart came with his limo and got her back home and had a nice family evening for the night. When both Bart and Lily Bass was awarded in the party they were on Jenny came with models and then it became a real party. Then the next day Chuck tries to get his father to join him in a hockey game witch Bart like d when he was young, but he said that does not have time for that any longer. Later Bart meets up with Dan his step-daughters ex-boyfriend and he wanted to explore a little of Bart Bass's life witch he agreed on two day a week. Then when Bart and Dan was finished with their appointment, Chuck came in to see his father and was surprised to see Dan with him. Chuck says he had changed his plans and says to his father that he had already made plans and then Dan leaves so C huck and Bart can be alone. Then when Dan comes to where Bart Bass is living with his family he asks Bart if he was responsible for one of the building that was on fire for many years ago. Bart confirms to Dan that he is responsible for the fire in one of his building many years ago, and tells him that a secretary guard lost his life in the fire and that he has thought about that for almost 20 years. Dan then questions it, but then Chuck comes over and says to his father not to tell him anything else. Chuck then tells his father that he is running a story for a Magazine, Bart then asks Dan how much it will be going to cost for it to go away, but Dan doesn't want the money and then just leaves them alone. Then it seems like Dan gave what he knew to Bart Bass and wrote that he was sorry. Bart read it a ll including that Chuck thinks his father hates him for his mother's death. Bart then comes to his son and explain to him that he never really blamed Chuck for his mother's death. and then Bart explains to his son that it is hard since he sees her when he looks at him and then says to Chuck that he want's to know his son and then ask him if he still wants to go to the ice hockey game. And then Chuck replies by telling his father that he will clear his calendar and then Bart smiles at Chuck. Then later Bart sees Eric and ask him why he is home early and Eric replies the same, Bart then begins to talk to him that he heard of his boyfriend being with someone else. Eric asks Chuck how Bart knows so much, Chuck says that Bart normally has files on people. Then Bart sees Rufus and Dan enters and ask Lily what they are doing here, Lily says she invited them and goes to talk to Rufus about Jenny. Then when Eric, Serena and Lily came down Bart asked what was going on and so said they holding the files and then said they were headi ng outside as a family without Bart and Chuck. The next day Bart comes with his limo and says to Lily that they need to talk. When they then talk to Bart says he is sorry for what he did and said it is a long time since he has been a husband, he also said that he fired Andrew his private investigator. Lily then said she had a lot to do and did not know if she could forgive him and then walked away from Bart. Back in the Bass's Chuck talks with his father a little and he says to his son that every time they get along together, he shows his true colors. Lily then later discovers that Bart never really fired Andrew and then she thinks of leaving him for good. Since Lily had difficulties since Lily still has feelings for Rufus and is angry with Bart for keeping files on her and her children. At the Snowflake Ball, Chuck calls his father and tells him that Lily is at the ball and is with Rufus and says to him that he have to get there, Bart then says to Andrew that he wants to know everything about Lily. Bart then supposedly dies in a car accident on his way to confront Lily about Lily and Rufus's son Scott, sending Chuck on a downward spiral. Season 3 When Lily comes to Chuck if he wants to come with her to Bart's grave and pay his respect he refuses to do it. Then Blair changes his decision and then Chuck and Lily agrees to visit his grave together, but then Chuck says that he needs to do it alone. Much of what Chuck does regarding Bass Industries is to live up to his father's legacy. And when Chuck visits his father's grave and pays his respect, he sees a women with flowers and took them a t his grave and when she saw Chuck she ran away and Chuck just standing there.Bart later appears to Chuck on the anniversary of his death and says to Chuck that he needs to be a man like him and let Blair go, and Chuck gets a ngry. Lily says she is there for Chuck and then leaves. Chuck tries to let Blair go and it almost works, until she finally convinces him to visit his father's grave. Chuck would only have him, however his plan failed because it only caused more tension and friction between his son and him rather than making then stronger.It is revealed that Bart Bass told Chuck's mother (Elizabeth Fisher) to leave Chuck with Bart rather than bring him up. He told Chuck that his mother had died during the childbirth of him so that Season 5 In Raiders of the Lost Art, Blair Waldorf goes in a room in the mansion where they are and that is where she sees Bart Bass, Chuck's father alive. Then she taken by security to see Bart's younger brother, Jack. Blair tells Jack that he needs to tell Chuck that his father is alive, but Jack says he won't and that she almost ruined everything by being there. Blair then meets Chuck and tells him to go back to the mansion as Jack is hiding something there. Chuck then re-enters the mansion on Blair's advice to find Bart is in fact alive and living in the house, where the elite brothel operates. The car crash actually happened, and that it was ordered by one Bart's enemies so when he was in the hospital, he paid the doctor to say he died and then recruited Diana Payne to help him hide. Diana kept Bart informed of when Chuck was in trouble, so when Chuck was in the hospital, Bart donated his blood to save him. He was about to flee the country again but was delayed. Chuck then believes that they can start over again but Bart tells him that he can't, because, if the man who tried to kill him finds out he is still alive he could try to kill Bart again, or go after his son. Chuck then says to his father that they can go after him. Bart then tells Chuck while Bart is still alive everyone is in danger. And he said that he w as supposed to leave tonight, but couldn't because of what Chuck and his friends had done. Bart then tells Chuck that it is wonderful to see him again and is sorry that it can't last, and that he has to go now. Then his security team shows up and escorts Chuck out of the mansion so that Bart can get ready to leave the country, and Chuck. Chuck then later tries to find out who was trying to kill his father 3 years ago and Diana told him it was Macen Nevens w ho was Bart's enemy in business. Later Diana calls Bart and says that he will be leaving the country today with her and then asks him if he got her check. Then when Lola and Ivy get ready for Macen Evens, Chuck's investigator comes instead and ask them to go with him as Chuck says they are in danger and need to go now. They soon realise that Chuck did not send the investigator but is some how involved in the plot. Initially Chuck is happy to have his father back but Bart decides to make the announcement that he is in fact alive. He also announces that he is taking over as head of Bass Industries and completely casting out Chuck and Jack. In the season finale, Bart manipulates Chuck into rejecting Blair's romance advances. Season 6 Throughout this season Bart is Chuck's arch nemesis. Chuck is trying to unearth Bart's past so he can finish his part of the pact made with Blair. However, this is proving harder than he thought. Chuck will do anything to defeat his father, even if means jeopardizing Bart and Lily's marriage. Also as the season progress it becomes clear Bart is suffering mental instability. On the top of the roof with Bart calling Chuck "a boy" several times. The episode ends with Bart literally hanging on for his life on the side of the building. Bart asks Chuck to lend him a hand but Chuck replies that everything Bart says is a lie. Bart loses his grip on the railing and falls to his death. The episode ends with Chuck and Blair fleeing the scene as the only witnesses. The screen flashes with "to be continued." Appearances * Season 1 ** The Wild Brunch ** Poison Ivy ** The Handmaiden's Tale ** Victor Victrola ** Roman Holiday ** School Lies ** The Blair Bitch Project ** Woman on the Verge ** Much 'I Do' About Nothing * Season 2 ** The Serena Also Rises ** Chuck in Real Life ** There Might be Blood ** Bonfire of the Vanity ** The Magnificent Archibalds ** It's a Wonderful Lie ** O Brother, Where Bart Thou? (voice) * Season 3 ** The Debarted * Season 5 ** Raiders of the Lost Art ** The Fugitives ** The Return of the Ring * Season 6 ** Gone Maybe Gone ** High Infidelity ** Portrait of a Lady Alexander ** Monstrous Ball ** Save the Last Chance ** It's Really Complicated ** The Revengers Gallery Bart bass fires.jpg Obrotherport.jpg 0107Lily01.jpg 0107Bart01.jpg Bart.jpg Gossip-girl45.jpg Gossip-girl-diana-payna-bart-bass.png ImagesCAP1JTGJ.jpg 0106Bart1.jpg 00251.jpg 35479PCN Gossip02gossipgirlsetbartbasschuckbassedwestwickrobertjohnburke thumb.jpg Bart-and-chuck-bass.jpg Lily-and-bart-bass.jpg Rutherfordburke320x240eu1.jpg Gossip-Girl-Bart-Bass-a.jpg es:Bart Bass fr:Bart Bass Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Books Category:Character Galleries Category:Mystery Category:Villains Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 3 Category:Bass Industries Category:Deceased